


Get out my way, I’m taking flight

by kiarcheo



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beheaded Cousins, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Henry is trash, Parrward, and, appears briefly at the end, as if I ever write anything else, but like one and one each, catherine of aragon - Freeform, fake dating au, slur and swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: orHow to lose a boy and get a girl in one simple move by K Howard
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Get out my way, I’m taking flight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write down a quick concept but it got out of hand and as it's the closest thing to an actual story that I’ve written in ages I wanted to post it here too and not just on Tumblr (hence the random title because ao3 requires one). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 1000 words of a Parrward Fake Dating AU idea.
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, a slur and a swear are in the text.

‘Give me a reason, at least.’

‘I already gave you lots, but if you really want another one, I’m seeing someone.’

‘Really?’ Henry scoffs. ‘And whom? I bet that I’m better than him anyway.’

‘Sorry but I don’t think so,’ Katherine doesn’t sound apologetic at all. ‘ _she_ is really smart, very cute,’ she throws her arm around a girl standing nearby.

‘Her?! Are you really telling me that you’re dating her?’

‘What?’ Cathy looks between them confused. She knows who they are, of course. Henry Tudor, the king of school, though his reign is ending as it’s his last year at the school. And Katherine Howard. The younger girl started school already ‘famous’ as the favourite cousin of Anne Boleyn and her reputation only grew, albeit in two completely different directions. She is either a stuck-up promiscuous bitch or a kind girl, sweet-natured but with a playful streak. And of course. Beautiful. Very beautiful. Nobody can deny that. Cathy has never really interacted with her, but she also never saw or heard her being mean to anyone – unlike Henry – so she will believe she is nice until otherwise proved. 

‘I was telling Henry how you’re the smartest one in your year.’

Cathy blushes, ‘Oh, I wouldn’t say that…’

‘See, she is smart, pretty and also modest!’

‘I can’t believe you’re a dyke.’

‘Hey!’ Cathy squares up, shaken from her stupor, but Katherine doesn’t seem too fazed. ‘I tried to tell you, didn’t I?’

Henry storms away.

‘Of course he is also homophobic,’ Katherine mumbles to herself before turning to the other girl. ‘Thank you so much!’

‘I have no idea what just happened,’ Cathy admits.

‘He wouldn’t leave me alone. I tried everything. Told him that I wasn’t interested. That I like girls. That even if I liked boys I wouldn’t want to date someone who dated my cousins. Then I read online that some men will only leave you alone if they think you have boyfriend, some kind of respecting another man’s claim on you,’ both girls grimace at that. ‘So I thought I’d give it a try.’

‘But I’m not a boy,’ Cathy points out, before flushing because, hey, way to state the obvious.

‘I do actually like girls. Didn’t want him to think I was lying…or that he’d ever had a chance.’

‘But why me?’

‘You were close…and I’ve never heard you being anything but nice to people so I hoped you’d help me out…without asking for anything in return like some of the boys here would have done.’

‘Of course not!’

‘See, smart, cute and kind…I think I made a good choice for my fake girlfriend.’

Cathy blushes at Katherine’s wink.

‘Well,’ Cathy coughs, realizing they had been staring at each other in the hallway. ‘I need to go to the library.’

‘Do you mind if I come with you?’

Cathy looks at her. Katherine Howard was not someone people associated with the library. ‘If you want,’ she shrugs. It’s the school library anyway, it’s not like she can’t ban people from it…despite how sometimes she wishes she could.

They start walking towards the library. ‘Wait,’ Katherine grabs her hand to stop her. ‘I didn’t even think about it!’

‘What?’ Cathy is slightly alarmed.

‘I told him we’re dating but I don’t know if you’re with someone already and I really hope I’m not causing you problems! Oh God, if he tells others…Am I ruining your life? I’m so sorry, I’m so selfish, I swear I didn’t-’

‘Hey,’ Cathy stops her. ‘It’s fine. I’m not. Dating anyone, I mean.’ She looks down, frowning. ‘I recently broke up with…well, someone whom I thought was a really nice guy but revealed himself to be an absolute jerk.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Better to learn it sooner rather than later.’ It still hurts, but she rationalized that it was for the best. ‘And I would have missed out on a pretty and definitely not selfish fake girlfriend.’

Now it’s Katherine’s turn to blush, before they continue to the library.

‘Katherine.’ The librarian greets them. ‘And Catherine.’ A touch of surprise in her voice. She had never seen them together. Her eyes travel from one girl to the other, then to their hands, still joined. The girls follow her gaze and realizing they are still holding hands, they immediately let go. ‘Oh, don’t stop on my behalf!’ Mrs Green assesses them for a moment, before nodding. ‘I can see it. You make a cute couple.’

They both blush and look away, avoiding the other’s eyes. As they leave to get a seat, Mrs Green calls ‘Katherine.’

Both stop and turn around.

‘Okay, this might become a problem,’ the librarian mutters. ‘I’ve got the book you wanted.’ Katherine steps forward recognizing the cover. ‘I had to fight to keep it for you, you know?’

‘Really?’

Mrs Green laughs. ‘Absolutely not. Not exactly on the most popular books list.’

‘Their loss,’ Katherine gives her a smile, used to the gentle teasing about her niche interests. Lately she had been on a historical biographies kick.

They sit down next to each other and get to work. Or at least try. Cathy is really curious and can’t focus.

‘Do you come here often?’

‘Are you using a pick-up line on me?’ 

‘What? No, I-’ Cathy splutters.

‘I like reading and learning. People don’t really think of looking for me here,’ Katherine takes pity on her and instead of keep on teasing, she answers her. ‘And those who see me here usually leave me alone and don’t bother me. I like it.’

**************************************************

‘No.’

‘But Mrs Green, why?’

‘We have a group project,’ Catherine adds, having a good hunch about why the librarian is glaring.

‘Because, Miss Boleyn, you’re always making troubles. And dragging your cousin with you.’

‘Maybe it’s the opposite, ever thought of that?’

Catherine rolls her eyes at the half charming half smug mixture that is typically Anne. Everyone knows that Anne is the troublemaker of the two, with her younger cousin only following her in her attics because Katherine idolizes Anne almost as much as Anne is protective of her.

‘No. Because your cousin is an angel. And she never causes troubles when she is here with her girlfriend.’ Mrs Green gives her a hard stare. ‘I’m keeping my eyes on you.’ She declares before turning around to leave.

‘Girlfriend?’ Anne stares blanking at the space where the librarian was standing. ‘Girlfriend?!?!’ She repeats louder. ‘KITTY!!’

Immediately and inevitably her shout is followed by an harsh ‘Anne Boleyn, what did I just tell you??’


End file.
